Le dernier mage noir ?
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Juin 1945 : Albus Dumbledore projette de vaincre le mage noir Grindelwald. Il a de bonnes raisons pour cela. Le brillant et prometteur professeur de métamorphose aurait-il des secrets ? Une page méconnue de l'histoire de la magie... (chapitre unique)
1. Le dernier mage noir ?

_Disclaimer__ : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (merci à JKR pour son oeuvre ! ) Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête bouillonnante!! Bonne lecture...  
  
_Juin 1945 : Albus Dumbledore projette de vaincre le mage noir Grindelwald. Il a de bonnes raisons pour ça. Le brillant et prometteur professeur de métamorphose aurait-il des secrets ? Une page méconnue de l'histoire de la magie, vue par une élève pas ordinaire...

Le dernier mage noir ?_  
  
_

_Pour ceux qui ont lu "Max", cette fic est narrée par sa mère, Gabriele (elle est alors en 4ème année à Gryffondor) mais les deux histoires sont indépendantes (les lecteurs les plus attentifs trouveront sans doute quelques références...) On peut l'imaginer comme un extrait de journal intime ou un plongeon dans une pensine._

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à combattre le mage noir Grindelwald, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version... _

_La scène se passe en 1945 (la date de la défaite de Grindelwald est indiquée dans le tome 1, sur une carte Chocogrenouille) Je l'ai située en juin (la plupart des grandes batailles ont lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire. Si, si, je vous assure ! Regardez les 5 tomes !) mais c'est totalement arbitraire !_

_  
  
_?? juin 1945

C'est la guerre partout...

Chez nous, les sorciers, c'est la guerre. A cause de ce Grindelwald. Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais même pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble, d'où il vient et ce qu'il veut. Personne ne le sait ici. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il tue. Il tue tous ceux qui ne sont pas de son côté. Et ça fait un paquet de gens !

Chez les Moldus, c'était la guerre aussi, il n'y encore pas si longtemps. C'est Mr Allerthon, le prof d'étude des Moldus qui nous l'a dit. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Je crois que sa femme est une Moldue. Il nous a dit que les dictateurs fleurissaient comme des pâquerettes aux quatre coins de l'Europe, que les minorités étaient brimées, séquestrées, exploitées, décimées... Et si peu de gens qui réagissent...

Bref, c'est partout pareil... Je me demande ce que font les enfants Moldus. Nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tout le monde nous dit que nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, que Grindelwald ne viendra pas ici. Comme si Dippet allait l'empêcher de venir ! Si au moins on avait un directeur compétent...

Et puis, de toutes façons, il faudra bientôt rentrer chez nous. Et, là est-ce que nous serons encore en sécurité ? Je sais que mes frères et moi, nous pouvons compter sur Papa et Maman. Mais les autres ? Je pense surtout à Miranda. La pauvre, on ignore où est son père. Ou plutôt on ne sait que trop bien où il est... J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose cet été... Et si elle n'était pas là, en septembre ?

Pour l'instant, elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs que je lui ai conseillé de demander une potion de sommeil à l'infirmière.

Il est déjà minuit. Tout le monde dort, mais moi je n'y parviens pas.

Je suis inquiète.

Aux dernières vacances, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Papa et Maman. Ils parlaient de ce cousin de Papa que nous ne voyons plus depuis des années. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait "mal tourn"... On pourrait venir arrêter papa à cause de lui... Je n'ose même pas imaginer : les Détraqueurs, Azkaban... Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. Greg n'était pas là, il était resté à Poudlard pour réviser ses BUSE. De toutes façons, je ne pourrais rien lui dire... Il est tellement stupide ! Il ne se rend compte de rien, il ne voit pas ce qui se passe autour de nous. Je l'ai même entendu dire que Grindelwald n'était pas si dangereux que ça...

J'en ai marre de rester là, à attendre. Je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, voir si Miranda va bien. Heureusement que je sais bien utiliser le sort d'invisibilité...

Les autres filles semblent dormir à poings fermés. Je m'habille rapidement et mets ma cape. Il fait un froid glacial. Et ce n'est pas près de cesser. Ca fait des jours que ma montre indique "frais et nuageux". Pour un mois de juin, ça n'est pas très optimiste...

J'attends d'avoir refermé la porte du dortoir pour prononcer la formule. Il faudra encore que je m'entraîne : je suis invisible pour un certain temps, mais j'ai encore une ombre. J'ai intérêt à rester loin des sources de lumières.

Oh non ! En bas, dans la salle commune, il y encore quelqu'un ! Ce sont trois garçons de 6ème année. Ils ont une cape d'invisibilité. Quelle chance !

Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir la bougeotte, cette nuit...

Ils discutent, ils discutent... Ils ne sont pas pressés, eux, mais moi si : si le sort d'invisibilité se dissipe devant eux, je vais avoir l'air fin !

Ah, enfin, ils se décident à sortir. Je suis bonne pour relancer le sort, au cas où. A mon tour, maintenant. Lorsque j'ébranle le tableau, la Grosse Dame marmonne :

" C'est pas bientôt fini, non ? C'est encore vous avec votre cape ? Ah, les jeunes ! Je finirai par vous dénoncer au professeur Opperborne !"

Tiens donc... Ces trois là semblent être des habitués des virées nocturnes...

La Grosse Dame finit par se calmer et referme les yeux. Je continue discrètement mon chemin. Je n'aurais pas du mettre mes chaussures. Elles font un bruit épouvantable ! Il vaut mieux que je les enlève et que je les cache dans un coin. Je les reprendrai en revenant.

Les couloirs sont d'un noir d'encre. Je suis obligée d'avancée à tâtons.

J'arrive aux escaliers. Ne surtout pas oublier d'enjamber la douzième marche !

Au fur et à mesure de mon périple, il y a de plus en plus de lumière ; à moins que ce ne soit ma vision que s'adapte à l'obscurité. Par prudence, je reste collée aux murs.

Je suis presque parvenue à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'un bruit retentit. C'est une porte qu'on ouvre. Un filet de lumière glauque filtre par l'embrasure. Comme par hasard, il n'y aucun recoin où je puisse me cacher. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ???

" C'est terriblement imprudent, Albus !"

Dippet ! Si le directeur me trouve ici, je suis bonne pour être renvoyée... En même temps, cela m'étonnerait qu'il comprenne qu'une ombre sans corps appartient à un élève sous sortilège d'invisibilité. Je rase le mur, priant pour qu'aucun fantôme ne passe par-là. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'invisibilité fonctionne aussi avec les fantômes...

" Mais, Armando, vous savez bien que c'est la seule solution. "

Si Dumbledore sort, il va forcément me voir, et là, je suis foutue. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas trop... Je pourrais courir vers l'autre extrémité du couloir, mais il m'entendrait. Je parie qu'il a l'ouïe fine...

" A moins que vous connaissiez une meilleure façon de vaincre un mage noir très puissant ? ajoute le prof de métamorphose."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Vaincre un mage noir très puissant ? Grindelwald ? Je ne vois pas qui d'autre...

" Vous allez au devant de la mort, Albus. Et vous le savez."

" Permettez-moi d'en douter, monsieur le directeur."

Son petit rire innocent est insupportable. Cet homme est tellement sûr de lui et se donne des airs de modestie ! Le pire que personne ne voit ça ! On me prend pour une parano quand j'en parle !

Je me demande ce qu'il peut encore bien préparer...

" Vous ignorez peut-être tous les risques que vous prendriez si vous suiviez votre idée, reprend Dippet. Mais je puis vous assurer que ce n'est que pure vérité. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous autoriser à risquer votre vie ainsi."

" Ma vie ! Vous craignez surtout pour l'école, monsieur le directeur... Et je ne le comprends que trop bien ! Mais, avec ou sans votre consentement, j'irai vaincre Grindelwald cette nuit !"

Ils parlaient donc bien de lui !

" Le vaincre ! Que vous le tentiez, ce serait fou, sans aucun doute ! Mais penser à réussir ! Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, Albus..."

Je ne suis donc pas la seule à le voir ?

" Allons, allons, Armando... Je travaille à ce plan depuis des mois. Je sais que mes chances de réussite sont grandes. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne prendrais aucun risque. Et ne craignez rien pour Poudlard. J'aime bien trop cette école pour la mettre en danger."

Il a l'air sincère. Je ne doute pas qu'il apprécie Poudlard. Après tout, il est en bonne voie pour succéder au vieux Dippet. Alors, forcément, plus d'école, plus de poste de directeur !

Oh non ! Le sort se dissipe ! Je n'aurais pas dû rester aussi longtemps sans le renouveler... Ils risquent de m'entendre... Tant pis, il vaut mieux être entendue que vue, au moins ils ne me reconnaîtront pas.

" Sur ce, cher directeur, je..."

M'aurait-il entendue ?

" Et bien, Albus ?"

" Vous n'avez rien entendu ?"

" Non..."

Évidemment ! J'avais oublié que le vieux Dippet a la réputation d'être sourd comme un pot !

" Vous avez dû rêver, Albus ! Que disiez-vous donc ?"

Rêver ? Mmmm... Peut-être...

Mais tout son être crie le contraire. Il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Je suis dans une zone d'obscurité, il ne peut pourtant pas voir mon ombre ???

" Bien, Armando."

Il lui tend la main.

" Je vous reverrai à l'aube."

" Mais... Par où..."

" N'ayez crainte, je sais exactement ce que je fais !"

Cette manière de se rengorger devant tout le monde ! Ca m'exaspère ! Pourquoi tout le monde prend-il cela pour du génie, alors que ce n'est que de l'orgueil ? De l'orgueil justifié, certes, mais de l'orgueil, tout de même !

Le directeur prend sa main entre les deux siennes, comme s'il disait adieu à un condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. C'est sinistre...

Dumbledore se retourne et part d'un pas vif, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers le coin de mur où je suis camouflée. Il est théoriquement impossible qu'il m'ait vue. Mais, avec lui, les limites du possible ont tendance à revoir leurs normes...

Dippet me lance un regard aveugle, cherchant en vain dans l'ombre, puis il hausse les épaules, rentre et referme la porte derrière lui.

" Seigneur, venez-nous en aide, murmure-t-il."

A mon avis, il leur faudra plus que ça...

Il est temps que je m'éclipse à mon tour. Dumbledore va-t-il vraiment défier Grindelwald ? S'il le fait, même s'il échoue, je dois avouer qu'il fera un bond considérable dans mon estime !

Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit personnellement menacé ? Sa famille, peut-être ? Je ne lui en connais aucune.

Tout cela est très étrange... Bien sûr, débarrasser la planète d'un cruel et despotique mage noir pourrait être un motif suffisant pour un quelconque altruiste... Toutefois, j'ai du mal à le voir en altruiste ! S'il le fait, c'est qu'il doit pouvoir y gagner quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Peut-être qu'il fabule ? Il pourrait raconter tout ça pour se faire bien voir de Dippet, alors qu'il n'a absolument pas l'intention de s'approcher de Grindelwald...

Ou bien, il souhaite s'allier avec lui ?

Non, non, aucune des ces deux hypothèses ne peut coller... Je ne le vois pas lâche ou "du mauvais côt". Alors quoi ???

J'ai beau essayer, je ne parviens pas à l'apprécier. Il ne me revient pas ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours en train de cacher quelque chose, de préparer un coup en douce, sous des dehors affables et ouverts... Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse volontairement nuire aux élèves, ou même aux profs. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'il joue double jeu...

J'ai essayé de parler de ça avec Miranda et Greg. Pour Greg, Dumbledore est une idole intouchable ! Son cher prof de métamorphose ! Le plus beau jour de sa vie sera certainement le jour où Dumbledore sera nommé directeur de Poudlard !

Miranda m'a dit que le comportement que je décris est plus celui d'un Serpentard que celui d'un Gryffondor. Mais elle a seulement "entendu dire qu'il avait fait ses études à Gryffondor" ! J'ai cherché dans l'annuaire des préfets et préfètes des deux derniers siècles (il est peut-être bien plus âgé qu'on le croit) et je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui. Pourtant, on aurait pu croire qu'un type aussi brillant, avec tant de prestance et de charisme aurait été préfet-en-chef, ou au moins préfet... Mais non (sauf s'il a plus de 250 ans, ce qui me parait plus qu'improbable...) Je continue à penser qu'il a dû aller à Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, il me fait penser à ce garçon... Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Tom Jedusar ou Jedusor, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Jedusor, oui je crois que c'est ça.  Il est préfet-en-chef à Serpentard. Ce type est vraiment effrayant ! Je ne suis pas la seule à le ressentir, bien sûr. Mais on ne peut pas dire de lui qu'il s'efforce de faire peur aux autres par son allure. Au contraire, il présente très bien. Mais, depuis cette histoire avec la fille qui est morte, il y a deux ans. A ce propos, je suis toujours persuadée que Hagrid n'y est pour rien. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très réfléchi, mais il n'est pas méchant, et il est vraiment très doué avec les..."créatures". A Gryffondor, nous sommes tous avec lui. Nous avons bataillé ferme pour qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé. Mais c'est raté. A ce propos, je me souviens très bien que Dumbledore nous a tous soutenus et a bien défendu Hagrid. Ca aussi, c'est étrange... Est-ce qu'il était de notre côté ?

Mince, je réfléchis tellement que j'ai dépassé l'infirmerie ! Ce que je peux être tête-en-l'air !

Pourvu que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé... Je tourne le bouton de la porte en me mordant les lèvres, priant pour que la serrure soit bien huilée et ne grince pas... Aucun problème !

Les premiers lits sont vides. Tout au fond, derrière un rideau, j'entrevois la faible lueur d'une bougie. Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds et appelle doucement :

" Miranda..."

Bruit d'une personne qui se lève et qui soulève délicatement le bord du rideau.

" C'est moi, Miranda !"

Miranda écarquille les yeux. Bien sûr ! J'avais aussi oublié que je suis invisible ! Je retourne ma baguette vers moi :

" _Finite incatatem_ !"

" Oh Gaby ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" J'étais..."

" Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort ! Miss Van Bower dort dans la pièce à côté, elle pourrait t'entendre !"

" Étant donné ses ronflements, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle entende grand chose ! Tu ne dormais pas ?"

" Non, la potion n'a rien fait... Je suis préoccupée, j'ai comme un pressentiment."

" Tiens donc..."

Miranda me regarde, étonnée. Je lui raconte la conversation que j'ai surprise entre Dippet et Dumbledore. Après quelques reproches d'usage (Gaby, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ca ne se fait pas d'espionner les autres ! Tu aurais pu te faire prendre...), elle me demande :

" Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire ?"

Je hoche la tête.

" Malgré tous les préjugés que j'ai contre lui, je crois bien qu'il y est allé..."

" Tu vois qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois !"

" On verra bien..."

Miranda est trop fatiguée pour parler de ce genre de sujet. Je détourne la conversation sur les dernières frasques du professeur Beaulitron dans le cours des Serdaigle de 6ème année. Ce prof est génial dans la théorie. Mais en pratique,, c'est une catastrophe ambulante ! Nous ne comptons plus les chaudrons explosés, les élèves ébouillantés et les potions ratées, à cause des ses fréquentes erreurs...

Nous avons parlé pendant environ deux heures. Miranda a fini par s'endormir. La pauvre, elle a vraiment l'air d'être épuisée...

Soudain j'entends des bruits dans le couloir. Je m'empresse de souffler la bougie et de relancer un sort d'invisibilité. Il est trop tard pour tirer le rideau...

Incroyable ! Dumbledore entre dans l'infirmerie en boitillant. Il frappe à la porte de miss Van Bower. Après une bonne minute de coups répétés, frappés le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Miranda, les ronflements sonores de l'infirmière cessent. Encore une minute pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et la voilà qui sort de sa chambre, ébouriffée et serrée dans une robe de chambre en flanelle grise.

" Je vous demande, pardon, miss Van Bower, mais je me suis blessé à la jambe et je voudrais simplement savoir où vous rangez le désinfectant. Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas, je peux me débrouiller !"

Mais l'infirmière est très professionnelle et s'empresse discrètement autour du professeur. Elle allume une lampe, sort quelques flacons. Soudain, elle s'arrête.

" Ach ! Ch'aurrrais pourrrtant churrré que ch'avais rrreferrrmé ce rrrideau !"

Oups...

Le regard de Dumbledore balaye le coin où se trouve le lit de Miranda (qui dort toujours à poings fermés) et s'arrête soudain dans le coin où je suis ratatinée, pour donner le moins d'ombre possible. Il me sourit !

" Peut-être miss Wild a-t-elle reçu une visite tardive..."

L'infirmière, décontenancée, scrute la pièce à la recherche du moindre indice.

" Ca n'en a pas l'airrr... Mais montrrrez-moi cette blessurrre, prrrofessorrr ! "

Elle referme rapidement le rideau, tandis que Dumbledore s'assoit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Ce n'est pas bien grave... Juste une égratignure, là, au-dessus du genou gauche."

" Ya, ya, rrrien de grrrave. Comment est-ce arrrrivé ?"

" Vous le saurez demain, Helga. Ne soyez pas trop impatiente !"

Je ne vois plus rien ! Pourquoi a-t-elle refermé le rideau ???

" Fous êtes trrrempé... Fous allez attrrraper la morrrt ! _Dessiccato_ !"

Quelques minutes après, Dumbledore lui demande d'aller chercher Dippet, ce qu'elle fait sur-le-champ.

J'entends Dumbledore qui se relève. Il s'avance par ici. Le rideau s'ouvre, sans brutalité. Je reste tapie dans le coin de la pièce. La pièce est sombre, il ne doit pas pouvoir repérer mon ombre.

" Vous pouvez sortir, miss Alcea, vous savez. Vous n'avez rien à craindre."

Quoi ??? C'est certainement un piège. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi, il a juste quelques doutes... Je dois garder le silence ! Pourtant ses yeux fixent les miens avec insistance...

Il tire sa baguette et murmure :

" _Finite Incantatem_."

Je suis découverte.

" Nous vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes."

" Comment... Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?"

" Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai parlé au professeur Dippet, J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un. J'ai utilisé ces subtilités avant vous, miss Alcea !"

Il sourit toujours, l'air aimable, bienveillant. Moi, je n'ai qu'une question à la bouche.

" Et là, je vous ai tout simplement vue."

Abasourdie, je balbutie :

" Vue ? Mais... Je ... J'étais sensée être invisible !"

" Et vous l'étiez ! D'ailleurs, vous réussissez parfaitement le sortilège d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait presque pas d'ombre. Félicitations !"

Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre...

" Mais, tout à l'heure... Vous m'aviez vue aussi ?"

" Non."

Là, je ne comprends plus rien.

" Mais si vous comprenez tout, miss Alcea."

Lirait-il dans mes pensées ?

" Réfléchissez. Tout à l'heure, je ne vous voyais pas, puisque vous étiez invisible. Maintenant, même si vous êtes invisible je vous verrai. La conclusion est toute simple !"

Évidemment ! Ca explique tout ! Ce serait un mobile suffisant... Et convaincant ! En tous cas, plus que le désir de débarrasser le monde d'un sorcier dangereusement néfaste, selon moi !

Je murmure :

" Grindelwald..."

" Exact ! Peu de personnes auraient deviné... Encore bravo !"

Mais pour qui me prend-il ? Une demeurée ?

" Est-il mort ?"

C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Je ne veux pas de détails.

" Vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, vous, au moins ! Vous ne niez donc pas nous avoir espionnés, le directeur et moi ?"

" A quoi bon ?"

" Très juste. "

Silence.

" Effectivement, Grindelwald est mort."

Finalement, des détails pourraient être intéressants...

" Je ne vous donnerai pas de détails, miss Alcea, car cette histoire est longue et compliquée, et je suis malheureusement épuisé ! Mais si vous avez quelques questions qui peuvent être satisfaites par des réponses courtes, n'hésitez pas !"

Incroyable, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Depuis des mois, ce mage noir terrorise le monde magique par sa violence et son manque total de conscience. Et, en deux heures, quelqu'un _qui n'a même pas été préfet_ en vient à bout, avec seulement...

" Êtes-vous gravement blessé ?"

" C'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter de ma santé, mais je n'ai que cette petite plaie bénigne au genou qui laissera sans doute une cicatrice disgracieuse. Mais, les cicatrices sont parfois utiles... Ah oui, et puis aussi..."

Il se penche à mon oreille et murmure quelques mots.

" ..."

Sur le coup je reste sans voix.

" Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Et bien... Oui, ça expliquait bien des choses, mais, je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible... Enfin, pas pour tout... Seulement  pour une ou deux choses, comme le fait de pouvoir voir les choses invisibles... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible..."

" Ca l'est !"

" Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?"

" Hum... Mais, voyez la magie comme une forme d'énergie, de la même façon que la chaleur, la lumière ou l'électricité des Moldus. Les Moldus ont un théorème infaillible : "rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée"... Dans toutes les transformations, une partie de l'énergie est inévitablement dissipée et perdue ; mais pour ce qui est du reste, il suffit de le "canaliser" vers une "cible" pour le contrôler, le maîtriser ! Vous êtes un peu jeune pour apprendre ce sortilège. Cependant, il se peut que je vous l'enseigne, un jour. Sous le sceau du secret, bien entendu !"

Moi ? A quoi ça me servirait ? C'est assez effrayant de penser à ce que _lui_ pourrait en faire, désormais.

" Non, non, ne craignez rien. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, mais maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité, vous me verrez peut-être sous un jour différent. Et les prochains évènement vous prouveront que je suis toujours du "bon côt", comme vous le dites si bien... Ou du vôtre, si vous préférez..."

Nouveau silence. Que répondre à cela ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis bien trop sidérée pour répondre.

" Pour les autres questions, celles que vous n'osez pas me posez...directement... Oui, il est probable que je lise dans vos pensées , ou du moins que je comprenne ce qui vous trotte dans la tête ; non, je ne vous prends pas pour une demeurée ; et si je l'ai dit à vous et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est simplement parce que je crois que vous avez l'étoffe d'une excellente disciple !"

Bouche bée et yeux ronds, je dois vraiment l'air d'une imbécile.

Dumbledore rit, de ce petit rire qui parait si innocent.

" Le professeur Dippet ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Vous devriez regagner votre dortoir avant le jour. Je compte sur votre discrétion, bien sûr..."

Tiens donc... C'est le moment où jamais de faire preuve de témérité.

" Est-ce du chantage, _monsieur_ ?"

Dumbledore semble réfléchir, puis prend un air grave.

" Vous pouvez voir les choses comme cela si cela vous chante. Mais gardez à l'esprit que, d'une part, personne ne vous croirait si vous décidiez de me vendre (d'autant plus que je n'hésiterais pas à démentir vos propos)..."

" Mentir ? Vous pourriez mentir ?"

" Non, non. Mentir n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais je pourrais..._m'abstenir de dire la vérit_... Ou la détourner à mon avantage..."

Il est bien plus fort que je le croyais...

" Merci du compliment. D'autre part, vous savez que je suis en mesure de vous faire taire, si vous arrivez jusque là."

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

" Enfin, sachez qu'il arrivera peut-être un jour où nous ne serons plus du même côté. Ce jour-là, vous serez sans doute heureuse d'avoir gardé le secret, même si, personnellement, il se peut que je regrette de vous l'avoir confié."

A-t-il _aussi_ des pouvoirs de divination, _maintenant_ ?

" Vous me pourriez me jeter un sortilège d'amnésie."

" Non, non, ces méthodes me répugnent. Elles sont puériles et souvent peu efficaces. Et puis, il est possible que nous restions, vous et moi du même côté. Dans ce cas, j'aurais besoin d'aide quand je serai vieux..."

" De ma part ?"

" Vous ? Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas sûr... En tous cas, vous interviendrez au moins _indirectement_..."

" Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire..."

Vous comprendrez dans quelques années. Faites-moi confiance. Au fait, cela vous plairait-il d'être préfète, l'an prochain ?"

Je souris et réponds sans hésitation :

" Je ne pense pas être la mieux qualifiée pour ce poste,  professeur..."

Je lance un coup un regard vers le lit où dort Miranda. Elle en rêve...

" Je vois, répondit-il simplement, sans cesser de sourire. Je réserve donc le poste pour miss Wild... Maintenant, filez dans votre dortoir avant j'enlève 50 points  à Gryffondor !"

Alors que je rajuste ma cape, une dernière question me vient à l'esprit :

" Professeur... Grindelwald était-il le dernier mage noir ?"

" Le dernier ? Malheureusement, je ne pense pas..."

Je jette rapidement un sort d'invisibilité et me précipite au dehors. Comment ne pas lui faire confiance, maintenant ? Et puis, dans un sens, j'avais raison : Dumbledore a beaucoup remonté dans mon estime, cette nuit...

je ne connais pas trop l'accent allemand alors j'ai fait de mon mieux...

Ca expliquerait la présence de la cicatrice que Dumbledore mentionne au tout début du premier tome (vous savez, cette fameuse cicatrice qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres...)  
  
_Commentaire : j'espère que tout ça n'est pas trop confus. Si vous n'avez pas compris ce qui s'est passé quand Dumbledore a terrassé Grindelwald et pourquoi il l'a fait (en dehors du fait qu'anéantir un mage noir est une bonne action !) relisez attentivement le passage sur l'énergie : rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée... C'est clair, non ?_

_En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, je vous ai donné le point de vue d'un personnage parmi d'autres, mais je rassure tout de suite les fans, je n'ai pas le même avis que Gabriele ! JK Rowling présente Dumbledore comme un personnage très savant, sympathique et attachant, parfois amusant, souvent rassurant. Je voulais simplement voir ce qu'il donnerait en fier ambitieux ! (il y a bien des tas de fics où Drago devient gentil et Rogue aimable !! ) Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un personnage pilier de l'intrigue et que sa personnalité est vraiment intéressante... D'ailleurs lui et Rogue sont mes personnages préférés. _

_Donnez-moi vos avis !!_

_Thaele Ellia   _


	2. La thermodynamique selon le professeur D...

**Bonjour à tous et merci aux reviewers !!**

Alixe m'a fait remarquer que les raisons qui ont poussé Dumbledore à s'attaquer à Grindelwald n'étaient pas très claires...

Donc, pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, voici quelques petites précisions...

Dans cette fic, j'ai assimilé la magie à une forme d'énergie (comme la chaleur ou l'électricité).

Les échanges d'énergie dans un système sont régulés par les **principes de la thermodynamique** (des grandes lois physiques, comme 2 plus 2 = 4. Bref, on ne peut pas y louper)

L'un de ces principes dit que la somme des échanges d'énergie au sein d'un système ouvert (qui échange de l'énergie avec l'extérieur) doit être nulle pour que le système reste stable. Autrement : il y a autant d'énergie perdue que d'énergie gagnée, sinon le système est modifié.

Le système "univers" ne peut pas changer de nature. Donc, chaque fois qu'un élément de l'univers libère de l'énergie, un ou plusieurs autres éléments absorbent cette énergie, et il n'y a aucune perte (**rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout est transform**)

L'énergie peut être libérée et captée sous forme de chaleur, d'électricité, de lumière, de mouvement et, ici, de magie.

Par exemple : l'énergie que vous fournissez à une votre ordinateur sous forme d'électricité, est transformée en énergie chimique (qui fait fonctionner les composants), en chaleur (c'est ça qui fait que l'ordinateur chauffe), en énergie mécanique (qui fait tourner le ventilateur), etc.

Autre exemple : si vous laissez une part de gâteau refroidir sur la table, l'énergie chaleur va partir du gâteau et se répandre dans l'air.

Et bien là, c'est pareil ! Sauf qu'au lieu d'une part de gâteau, on a Grindelwald ; à la place de la chaleur, c'est de la puissance magique ; Dumbledore agit en bouteille thermos (désolée pour la comparaison, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !! ) En somme, il canalise l'énergie libérée par Grindelwald, vers lui même, et la récupère.

Pour cela, il utilise un sort méconnu, qui lui permet non seulement de retourner les pouvoirs de Grindelwald contre leur possesseur, mais en plus de se les approprier.

Ca expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore est si puissant ! (je sais, c'est un peu tordu comme explication, mais c'est à cause de mes études, ça a du influencé ma façon d'écrire...)

En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!

Petite note à l'attention de **Malice** (qui n'a pas laissé son adresse, donc je suis désespérée de na pas pouvoir lui répondre personnellement...) : je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu !! J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Dumbledore, c'est un personnage sur qui on peut vraiment divaguer ! Et puis, il donne l'impression d'avoir de multiples personnalités (il est peut-être un peu schizophrène sur les bords...) Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas prévu de suite. Mais si tu as des idées, pourquoi pas ?

**_A bientôt !!_**

**_Thaele Ellia   _**


End file.
